Two Ends of One Way
by clear-skyz
Summary: Perhaps uncertain wasn't exactly the word he was looking for. Nervous, maybe? Expectant? Or was he even slightly freaked? But what would he be this jumpy about? Of what Sasuke would think of him? Now that was just ridiculous. He knew what the Uchiha thought of him at every given time. Maybe this was different? But why would it be? They've met before, so this wasn't making sense.


"_Ah, damn it Sai." Sasuke barely managed before he pushed Sai against the opposite wall in a heavy make out session sending Sai's mind flying, blood rushing and lips moaning drowned in pleasure._

**Two Ends of One Way**

They had been catching each other's hidden glances at first, and then snapping at each other which culminated when Sai poured sugar into Sasuke's coffee one morning out of pure defiance which resulted in their first kiss the evening of the next day when Sasuke made peace with certain feelings for a certain someone.

Itachi had quite the laugh during that time, officially ever since he answered Sai's question whether it was Sasuke's coffee left on the table after they had another strings of biting back at each other and Sasuke left to fetch the wailing kettle. Sasuke then came back and took a sip of his drink almost falling to the floor, putting the cup down with a heavy thud on the table, face contorting at the sweet assault against his sense of taste. Sai was quick on his feet for the rest of the day and Itachi was more than amused.

The older Uchiha had sensed the tension between the two male's and decided to see where it would lead. Best decision he made.

Said older Uchiha had been sitting on the sofa in his living room, reading a book when the front door slid open and a more than irked little brother came in view.

"I see you had a great day." Itachi noted, observing and quite skilfully adding fuel to the tingling fire he knew was going to blaze.

Sasuke didn't notice the teasingly plotting mischief playing in his brother's eyes as he stopped dead in his tracks and let his backpack fall off his shoulder, ready to burst.

"That emotionally suppressed little-" He stopped listing and let out an annoyed sigh. "I swear I'm going to throw him off a bridge next time he pulls a stunt like that. What the hell was he thinking?! As if he's trying to get himself killed!"

Itachi just marked the page in his book, leaned back and enjoyed the show. He'd have to be more than blind, deaf and stupid not to see _this_.

"You like him." He stated, closing the vent of Sasuke's frustrations and causing his frustrations to vanish into thin air.

"I- what?" Sasuke raised a brow, not sure he heard right.

Itachi closed his eyes. He figured it was about time he gave his beloved sibling a little push in the right direction. His observations so far indicated he would not walk any other path nor would he walk it with anyone else.

"You. Like. Sai."

With every syllable Sasuke's mind put together what his older brother was saying and made its business to agree with every word.

"I-I-I" He stuttered confused as his face gained a nice hue of shy blush. "Wha-"

Itachi said nothing as he gave his younger brother time to lay it down in his head. This was a serious matter and it had to be dealt with it accordingly. The more Sasuke realized _what_ exactly had just occurred, the weaker his knees became.

One, his brother just stated what he had held in the deepest secrecy of his heart out loud. Two, said brother did not judge, in fact, he even _approved_ of it. Three, _he liked Sai_.

_Oh for the love of-_

"_Nii-san..._" He was both ecstatic and mortified at the same time as he spoke, "is it _that_ obvious?"

Itachi smiled gently. "No." He answered. "It's just that I know what to look for."

Sasuke lifted his gaze and Itachi read a million questions in his now slightly embarrassed gaze. He beckoned the younger to sit with him and Sasuke did just that.

"Sai was actually the one who confirmed what I suspected." He explained, stroking his sibling's hair. "You always had this static between you and when Sai poured that ridiculous amount of sugar in your mug, everything fit like a puzzle."

Sasuke shook his head lightly. He didn't get it quite.

"Sai's trained not to show nor have any emotions. He was like an open book. For me, at least. I just knew then what to look for in you."

_Oh. Now I see._

"..." Sasuke leaned his head back against the sofa, feeling as if he just emerged from great depths. "_Thank you, Itachi-nii._"

Nothing changed much about how they continued to address each other the following day. They were still at each other's necks, but Itachi noticed the air of calmness around his younger sibling. The evening of the following day was about to end like every other before it, hadn't Sai made a smartass remark and ended up silenced by a pair of stubborn lips. That act unlocked feelings they would later both face.

And face them they did.

After that unexpected kiss, Sai had a whole list of feelings to discover, among them uncertainty, anxiousness, doubt and a degree of fear, which he – _they_ – overcame with time and patience – lots of it.

Like that one time when Sai finished reading another chapter about relationships and asked Sasuke about it.

"Is it true that when a girl hits you it means she's concerned?" He asked out of the blue that evening as they sat on the porch.

Sasuke just sat down, handing him a glass of lemonade. "I think it depends on the person, Sai." He answered. "The book generalizes so you can grasp the relations, but in the end, it depends on the person whom you're with."

Sai blinked at him a few times then looked at the page. "So, acting childish could also be a form of showing affections?" He turned his head to the side to face Sasuke.

"Yes." He stated flatly. At that he also turned to meet his gaze and they both laughed.

As fate would will it so, their struggle, doubts and restless nights were accordingly rewarded the night Sasuke invited him out when they were at last free from missions and their relationship went from bulky to steady.

They met a dozen times, from when they were at each other's necks or met just so they did, but he never felt _this_ uncertain about meeting with Sasuke, even at the time when Sai was about to jump out of his skin when the emotions he had long suppressed steadily came out and he had trouble dealing with them.

Perhaps _uncertain_ wasn't exactly the word he was looking for. Nervous, maybe? _Expectant?_ Or was he even slightly freaked? But what would he be this jumpy about? Of what Sasuke would think of him? Now that was just ridiculous. He knew what the Uchiha thought of him at every given time. Maybe this was different? _But why would it be? They've met numerous times before, so this wasn't making sense._

Luckily for him and his state of mind, Sasuke came in the meantime and broke the train of messy and confusing thoughts which threatened to overwhelm him.

Sai's uncertainties or whatever they were called were instantly dispersed as Sasuke walked up to him and called his name.

"You ready?" He asked.

Another millions of thoughts and contradictory conclusions would have emerged in his mind had it been any other time and place. This way, he only smiled and walked next to the Uchiha.

"Ready."

They went up the hill to visit the festival. They've met familiar faces here and there and stopped occasionally to have a chat. Otherwise they were aimlessly wandering through the crowd, Sasuke telling Sai about this or that and pointing at objects.

Unconsciously or not, at one point Sai began feeling somewhat shaky on his knees for some reason he couldn't exactly pinpoint and that's when Sasuke's hand sought out his and held it in a warm and steady grip. All suffocating thoughts seemed to disappear and the feeling of warmth coming from that hand shut all other feelings out.

As he and Sasuke walked with their hands together away from the busy crowd, new feelings steadily rose in his heart; every step they made, every sound he heard from the older male made images shyly emerge from the depths of his heart.

More than once had such thoughts crossed his mind and he wasn't sure what to think of them. From what he read about that subject, it was considered normal.

"I'll be back in a minute." He heard Sasuke say as the feeling of his warm hand disappeared and the older male blended into the crowd, leaving Sai standing near an ally by a familiar shop to get something Sai didn't hear from the storm in his head.

With every heartbeat that occurred, those new feelings filled his heart, causing another kind of turmoil in him. They barely separated and yet Sai already wanted him back. The slight shaking of his fingers could not be stopped, nor the ever increasing beating of his heart. _Was he panicking?_

Sasuke came back soon enough and whatever he had gone to get turned out to be something to drink and some snacks Sai never heard of before. They left the crowd and retired into a small park on a bench to take a break from all the excitement.

Sasuke had noticed the younger was unusually quiet the whole evening and seemed a bit distant. He had a feeling something was troubling him. _Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all..._

He intertwined his fingers with Sai's on the bench and got Sai's attention.

"Sorry." He said, looking at the younger. "I hope you weren't too bored..."

At that Sai snapped out of his thoughts. "No, I'm having fun." He stated, blinking once.

The Uchiha raised a brow. "You've been quiet the whole time."

_Shoot._

"No, it's not that I'm bored, it's that I'm...thinking...about...something." He finished clumsily, looking down at his feet.

Sasuke could read the struggle of his face as Sai tried to get his thoughts together. So he did the next thing his instincts told him to – he leaned in and placed his lips on Sai's in a gentle kiss. He was a little surprised though, at the intensity with which Sai responded, turning a simple kiss into an intense make out. Suddenly, it was as if a tension was broken and they both relaxed as they ended the kiss.

Sai had a light blush adorn his cheeks as they pressed their foreheads together, lightly out of air. Blood has become extremely loud in Sai's ears along with his erratic heart. The next thing that left his lips even he wasn't sure where it came from.

"_I want to be close to you._" He murmured quietly, feeling the embarrassment rising in his face.

Sasuke heard it of course, but wasn't sure he heard it _right_.

"_We are close._" He sometimes played dumb just to torment Sai. This time he wanted to be sure he didn't misinterpret _anything_. Heavens know they had more than enough of that.

"_No, I meant-_" Sai stopped, his blush getting worse. _Was he really going to say it?_

The Uchiha waited. "_What did you mean, Sai?_"

There was really no point in denying anything nor withholding, so he just spoke his mind, hoping to whatever it were up in heavens that it would sound less embarrassing out loud than it did in his head if there was the slightest chance of that possibility.

"_I...y-you..._" _This was harder than he thought. _"_I-I want to sleep with you and you to hold me close-I-_" Sasuke cut him off by another gentle kiss, helping him sort out his thoughts.

"_You want me to make love to you?_" He asked. Sure he got what Sai meant and that lovely little statement affected him just the right way. He also wanted to confirm that he wasn't having the best lucid dream ever.

He felt Sai nod his head against his forehead confirming it and he leaned in for another kiss.

Maybe playing stupid here and there wasn't so bad.


End file.
